Through Dangers Untold
by KandZ726
Summary: Sarah lives with Jareth as Queen of the Goblins, with no recollection of her life as a human. But what happens when a young 12 year old boy named Toby arrives in the Labyrinth, searching for his long lost sister and the man who stole her from him? Rated T (just in case of language;)
1. Prologue

" _Give me the child," the young girl ordered._

 _"Sarah, beware," the powerful king of the goblins warned. "I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel._ _"_

 _"Generous? What have you done that's generous?_ _"_

 _Jareth hissed. "Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?_ _" Sarah stared him, a sudden idea coming to mind._

 _"Through dangers untold," she began her recitation with as much bravado as she could manage, "and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my…"_

 _"Stop!" Jareth took a step forward as his hand flew out to interrupt her powerful words, knowing that if she were to finish, it would surely be the end of him. "Wait! Look, Sarah." Magically, he materialized a smooth, crystal ball into the palm of his hand. "Look at what I'm offering you: Your dreams._ _" Sarah shook her head, trying to resist the temptation._

 _"And my kingdom as great…"_

 _Jareth continued. "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want._ _"_

 _Sarah continued her words, turning her gaze away from Jareth,"…kingdom as great…damn! I can never remember that line._ _"_

 __ _Jareth smiled slyly, seeing that he was winning. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._ _" Jareth continued to flash a smile at the young girl, a look that ensured that the goblin king always got his way._

 _Sarah could feel her heart beating uncontrollably. Why couldn't she remember the next line?! She winced in frustration. He was offering her everything, everything she had ever desired. She would finally be free from the demands of her father and stepmother, and she wouldn't have to watch over her whiny step brother anymore. It seemed too good to be true, and yet it was all being offered right in front of her, sitting in the palm of the most attractive creature she had ever set her eyes on. Her heart continued to beat out of her chest as she took a few deep breaths and looked Jareth directly in the eyes._

" _I accept." The world seemed to stop all around her. The pieces of stone and mortar that were floating around her stopped cold and fell to the ground. It was as if the magic was suddenly gone. The spell that Jareth had her under had stopped. He had no need to try and convince her to stay any longer. He had won. She knew that her life would never be the same._


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah awoke in a cold sweat, her heart beating erratically. She sat up straight in her king-sized bed and attempted to slow her breathing. She scoffed at herself. It was just a dream for God's sake and she was a queen! Something as trivial as a bad dream shouldn't have shaken her up so much. But then again, this was the 5th time that week she had had the same nightmare…

It was always the same. In the dream, Sarah would be walking through a dark forest. She would be unable to see anything very far in front of her. Mist and fog would circle around her as she wandered through the dark. She wouldn't know where she was going; only that she was looking for someone important. As she would continue on, the scene around her would suddenly change and she would be falling down an endless hole. As she would open her mouth to scream for help, no sound would escape her lips. She would continue falling, and just before hitting the cold ground at the bottom of the hole, she would be jerked awake in fear.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her forehead, a strong headache coming on; the same headache she had gotten every morning after having the nightmare. She sighed again. She would just have to deal with it until it went away.

Sarah got up out of bed and began to get ready for the day. She picked up her emerald green silk robe from the back of the lounge chair in the corner and slipped it on. She made her way to the service bell by her bedroom door and gave it 3 short rings. Seconds later, a middle-aged female goblin named Zalma entered the room.

"Good morning, your highness," the goblin greeted with a bow. "How may I serve my Queen this morning?" Sarah sat down in front of her vanity.

"Hair, please." She ordered simply.

"As you wish, your highness," Zalma replied, grabbing a step stool from behind the door and setting it behind Sarah's chair. Climbing on top of the stool, she took Sarah's hair in her hands and began to braid it. As the goblin worked quietly, Sarah's mind wandered back to her dreams. What could it all mean? What was it that her subconscious was trying to tell her? Sarah sighed gently and began to rub her forehead again, nursing her headache. Zalma spoke up gently.

"Is m'lady feeling alright?" Sarah exhaled and looked up at the goblin through the mirror.

"I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Was it the dream again?" Zalma asked as she twisted Sarah's braided hair into an elaborate up-do. Sarah nodded slightly.

"I can go get the master for you if-"

"No," Sarah said suddenly cutting her off. "I don't need his help." Zalma nodded once and kept her mouth shut while she finished her work. As soon as she was done, she hopped down from her stool and put it back behind the door. Before she left, she spoke.

"Master Jareth would like to see you in the dining room for breakfast." She then left Sarah's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sarah made a noise at herself in the mirror. She had hoped to avoid the Goblin King that day, but it seemed he had other plans.

Sarah had learned in a little over a decade of serving with him that Jareth could be a bit overbearing at times. Ever since he chose her to be his queen, he spent every waking moment of his life trying to please her. He bought her gifts and showed her many fantastic places inside the Labyrinth. He was even teaching her how to use magic, but she couldn't help feeling like she was missing something from her life, like she was…empty. She had tried to accept him into her life, but the closer she got to him, the emptier she felt inside.

And so, she chose to avoid him. As soon as it was light enough outside, she would often wander through the gardens or explore the Labyrinth on her own. Sometimes she would even lock herself in her room and read old books, pretending he didn't exist. 12 years of ruling by his side, and she still didn't know how to act around him.

But this morning was different. He had specifically requested her presence, and she knew better than to anger the Goblin King.

She stood from her seat in front of the vanity and crossed over to her wardrobe. Opening the double doors, she gazed inside, a variety of dresses staring back at her. She ran her fingers along the row of them, until her hand landed on one of her favorites.

It was a light, mint green dress, made from the softest cotton she had ever worn in her life. It seemed to flow endlessly, and always floated gracefully behind her as she walked. Its sleeves were long as well, the ends landing just below her fingertips. It's only accessory was a white belt the hung low on her hips, it's strands connecting just below her waist line, where they met and hung loosely down the front of the dress. Sarah ran her fingers along the belt line, feeling the intricate lacing of each brightly colored bead that was sewn into the middle of the strands. She smiled at the familiarity of it all, lifting the dress out of the wardrobe and taking it off its hanger.

Slipping off her silk robe and laying it back over the lounge chair, she pulled the dress over her head and onto her body. She ran her hands along the side of it as it rested on every contour of her body just perfectly. She smiled again. The dress always made her feel more comfortable about herself, no matter what situation Jareth seemed to throw at her. Stopping in front of her vanity once more before heading to meet the King, she grabbed the crown of flowers sitting on the desk and placed it on her head. Taking one last look in the mirror, she left her bedroom and headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

The castle was already bustling with working goblins. Sarah ignored their awe and flattery as she passed them. She wasn't really in the mood that morning for groveling. In only a few minutes, she reached the grand dining hall. As she stepped inside, her breath caught in her throat. As hard as it was to act around Jareth, that didn't make him any less attractive.

There he was, lounging in one of the dining chairs, his right leg draped over the right arm of the chair. He was staring up at the ceiling when Sarah walked in. But as soon as her bare feet hit the dining hall floor, he looked at her and sat straight up, a smile growing on his face. He leapt up at once and moved over to her.

"Sarah," he greeted gently. He pulled a chair out for her and gestured her to sit. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he sat back down in his own seat next to her.

"Fine," she responded quietly, sitting in the offered chair. She took the napkin in front of her and folded it in her lap. Jareth examined her closely. It made her uncomfortable.

"So the nightmares have stopped then?" Sarah looked at him incredulously.

"How did you…?"

"Zalma," Jareth explained. Sarah sighed and looked down at her empty plate. "Sarah, why didn't you tell me?" Jareth asked her gently, taking her hand. Sarah pulled back sharply, and stood from the table.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." She walked toward the closest window and glanced out, her fingers subconsciously moving to her forehead. She could feel Jareth's presence behind her, but she did not turn to acknowledge him.

"Is your head hurting you?" She could feel him place a hand on her shoulder. Sarah shrugged out of his touch and shook her head.

"I said I'm fine." She continued to rub her forehead. Jareth sighed behind her and suddenly he took her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Jareth, what are you-?" Sarah started but her words were cut off as Jareth's hand landed on her forehead, immense warmth running through her body. Sarah's headache was gone in seconds, along with every other ache and pain she might have been feeling at the time. Jareth stepped back and removed his hand from her head, the glowing light of magic in his palm slowly disappearing to nothingness.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Sarah scolded.

"You know I hate it when you're in pain," Jareth retorted cleverly.

"I can take care of myself, Jareth." Sarah attempted to pass the Goblin King, but he blocked her path, stepping in front of her and moving in closer. She backed up against the wall as he trapped her there. Jareth lifted her hand slowly and caressed Sarah's cheek.

"Sarah, why won't you let me in? What more do you need from me?" Jareth's eyes were sad and longing. And Sarah hated it.

"Jareth, please." She lowered her eyes, not wanting to see the look in his any longer. After a few more agonizing seconds, Jareth stepped back and to the side. Sarah fled instantly, away from the Goblin King and away from the feelings she was trying so hard to suppress.


	3. Chapter 2

A soft, light breeze flowed gently through Sarah's hair as she meandered through the gardens of the castle grounds. There was nothing she loved more than spending her time amongst the sweet scents and beautiful colors of the many flowers and plants that dwelled there. It was in those quiet, peaceful moments where she felt the most clarity in her life. And it was in those moments where she could finally breathe.

She continued strolling among the flowers, her right hand gently caressing the petals as she walked past, her left hand grasping a small book. She reached her favorite bench in the middle of the gardens and sat down. It was the perfect place to spend some time by herself. It was placed right in the middle of the gardens, a few tall oak trees providing shade from the hot summer sun. There was a fountain to her right, where Sarah sometimes liked to dip her feet into its cool water. This was her own personal paradise, the only place she truly felt at home.

Sarah opened her book and began reading. It was one of her favorites. In fact, she had read it so often, she was sure she could quote it verbatim. It was a humble tale of true love: a handsome knight in shining armor, saving the damsel in distress, conquering evil, and living happily ever after with the love of his life. Sarah knew it was somewhat juvenile and unrealistic to believe such a life was possible for her, but every day she still dreamed of it.

She spent the next hour or so reading and relaxing in the fresh, summer air, until suddenly, a stout little goblin came running up to Sarah through the garden trees. He stopped just short of where she was sitting and bowed.

"My queen," he greeted slightly breathlessly.

"Yes, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"There has been an…incident. We request your assistance at once in the Great Hall." Sarah's eyebrows furrowed.

"What sort of incident?"

"Someone has been badly injured." Sarah stood immediately.

"Where is Jareth?"

"The King left on an errand about 30 minutes ago."

"Dammit," Sarah cursed under her breath. "Come on," she said to the goblin and headed back into the castle.

It didn't take them long to reach the main hall. Sarah stopped short in the doorway when they arrived. A huddle of goblins were gathered in the middle of the room. They all turned to look at her when she walked in. A path was made for her leading directly to a young injured goblin girl lying on the floor. Sarah took a few deep breaths and tried to keep her composure as she made her way to the young girl. Kneeling down next to her, she saw the damage. There was blood everywhere. There was a deep stab wound in the center of her chest. Sarah's heart beat faster as panic began to set in. Everyone was looking to her now as their queen to help the goblin, and she had no idea what to do. The young girl stared at Sarah, pain her eyes. Sarah smiled at her gently.

"Hey there. What's your name?" she asked, attempting to distract her from her injuries.

"M-Melidia, my queen."

"What a beautiful name! Where do you live, Melidia?" Sarah continued to examine her injuries as she carried the conversation.

"In the g-goblin v-village…" Melidia broke off with a forceful groan. Sarah ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Just relax, Melidia. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you now, ok?" The young girl nodded gently and closed her eyes.

Sarah could feel herself getting frustrated as she stared helplessly at the girl's broken body. What was she supposed to do? Her magic wasn't nearly as strong enough as she needed it to be to heal the girl's body. And where the hell was Jareth? The one time she actually needed his help and he was nowhere to be found.

She glanced down at the young girls face. Something there gave her courage. She couldn't give up on her. She had to try something.

Sarah lifted her shaking hands and placed them gently on the girl's chest. She closed her eyes and focused her energy. She could sense the warm magic flowing through her blood. She targeted that warm feeling and commanded it to travel through her hands and into the girl's torso. Sarah could feel a headache coming on as she strained to heal the injuries. Her hands began shaking uncontrollably, until suddenly in a spark of energy her magic died out and ceased their surge.

"Dammit!" Sarah said loudly. It hadn't worked. She wasn't strong enough to heal the girl that was laying there in front of her. She glanced around at her subjects, who were now staring at her with disappointment in their eyes. Sarah placed her hand on the girl's chest and felt her heartbeat. It was slowing. Sarah shook her head in determination. She couldn't give up. Again, she moved her hands over Melidia's injuries and focused her energy. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her teeth together. But this time, nothing came. There was no surge of energy. There was no flow of warmth. Sarah strained even harder, her headache becoming more prominent, a warm liquid suddenly flowing from her nostrils, a liquid she could only assume was blood.

"Come on!" she yelled out loud in frustration. And suddenly she felt someone's hands covering her own. Sarah looked over to the source. It was Jareth. In her shock Sarah pulled away quickly. Jareth did not look at her, instead focusing his own attention on Melidia. Effortlessly, a soft glow of blue light emanated from his hands and flowed into the goblin girl's body. Melidia breathed in deeply, taking in the healing powers of Jareth's magic. Before Sarah's eyes, the deep wound healed instantly. After a few minutes, Jareth pulled away, his magic dissipating. Melidia did not wake, but seemed to relax slightly.

Jareth smiled down at her, his hand resting softly on her head. He turned to his right and gestured to a goblin nurse standing there.

"Please take Melidia up to the hospital wing. She will need lots of rest to fully recuperate." The goblin nurse nodded and gestured to a few goblins at her sides. They retrieved the stretcher laying on the floor beside them and lifted Melidia onto it. Jareth stood and stopped one of them.

"When she wakes, alert me at once. I need to know who attacked her."

"Yes, sir," the goblin replied and led the small group of goblins toward the doorway and out of the main hall, with Melidia in tow. The rest of the goblins dispersed, triumphantly grateful smiles on all of their faces. Jareth turned toward Sarah, who was still kneeling on the ground, and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. Sarah's gaze fell on him. A grin crossed his face.

"You're staring at me, Sarah," Jareth said with humor in his voice.

"Thank you," she said to him. Jareth's smile faded to seriousness.

"For what?"

"For saving her life." Jareth grasped his hands behind his back.

"As king, I am to watch over and protect all of my subjects. It is my duty." Sarah scoffed.

"It's my duty too, but I couldn't do a damn thing." She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her body. Just then she could feel Jareth's hand on her shoulder. But Sarah didn't shy away from him this time. In fact, she felt comforted by his touch. Some small part of her even craved it…

"Sarah, look at me." Jareth ordered softly. Sarah turned towards him and looked up at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. Reaching forward slowly, he dabbed the handkerchief under Sarah's nose wiping away the blood that sat there.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that," Jareth warned her, pulling away and stashing the used handkerchief back in his pocket.

"I know," Sarah replied. "I was just…I had to at least try to…" Jareth shushed her.

"You magic will become stronger in time. Meanwhile, I want you to be careful. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Jareth raised his hand and placed it softly on Sarah's cheek. Sarah fought her own instincts to pull away from his touch. Instead she only stared into Jareth's eyes, waiting for his next move. Unexpectedly, he was the one who pulled away. Taking a step back, he exhaled with shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know you don't like it when I…" his voice trailed off, and he glanced down at the floor. It was in that moment when Sarah realized just how deep Jareth's feelings went for her, and if she truly wanted to, she could bring him to his knees with a single word.

But as she watched him standing there, slight shame on his face, she couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of something deep inside her. She wasn't quite sure what it was that stirred inside her, but it felt like…home.

"Jareth?" Sarah spoke up. The king raised her head and looked back at her. "Would you…would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Jareth's eyes lit up and a smile spread on his lips.

"I would love to." Sarah smiled back. As she turned to leave, a thought came to her head. She turned back towards him.

"Where were you earlier?" she asked. Jareth looked back at her cryptically.

"I was running a small errand. I'm sorry I was not here when you needed me." Sarah's eyebrows furrowed.

"What errand?" But Jareth did not answer. He only bowed slightly

"Until tonight, my queen." Curiosity still brewing inside of her, Sarah nodded and turned away from him. With the slight feeling of butterflies in her stomach, Sarah left the king alone in the main hall and headed up to her room to prepare for their first date together in years.


End file.
